


TELL ME SOMETHING I DIDN'T KNOW

by phonemicengineer



Series: Love It If We Made It (Poly Starblaster) [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, the crew show Kravitz a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonemicengineer/pseuds/phonemicengineer
Summary: “Barry,” she says sweetly, and Kravitz isn’t sure if the teasing tone is for him or Barry, “Would you be a dear and help Krav out? We wouldn’t want him to blow his load prematurely.”Kravitz, who has already come once this evening, doesn’t know if this is an entirely valid concern.orThe nsfw epilogue
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Barry Bluejeans/Taako, Kravitz/Lup (The Adventure Zone), Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz, Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz/Taako
Series: Love It If We Made It (Poly Starblaster) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626880
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	TELL ME SOMETHING I DIDN'T KNOW

Kravitz loves kissing Taako. It’s one of his favorite things to do, honestly; the way it fills him with heat, the way Taako vocally encourages anything he likes, the way Taako pursues it with single minded focus. 

He’s so distracted by it, in fact, that he registers the loss of Magnus’ fingers stretching him open with only the faintest of protests. He rolls his hips down, searching and empty, but Taako sucks on Kravitz’s tongue, eliciting a moan and thoroughly redirecting his attention. 

That is until the head of Magnus’ dick presses against his entrance, blunt and insistent as it stretches him open. Kravitz breaks away from the kiss with a gasp, arching off the bed as though pulled by a string. 

Lucretia, who is currently running her fingers through his hair, pats the top of his head soothingly. His head is pillowed in her lap and he stares up at her, unseeing, as Magnus slowly works his way farther inside. Taako, apparently resigning himself to the loss of Kravitz’s mouth, works his way down Kravitz’s neck, sucking biting kisses along the way. 

Magnus plants his hands, breathing heavily, and Kravitz can feel every shudder of Magnus’ body echoed in his own. 

“Close,” he gasps, fingers spasming on nothing as he feels his orgasm build. 

Lup pulls away from where she has been lavishing attention on Lucretia’s breasts, a soft _tsk_ leaving her. 

“Barry,” she says sweetly, and Kravitz isn’t sure if the teasing tone is for him or Barry, “Would you be a dear and help Krav out? We wouldn’t want him to blow his load prematurely.”

Kravitz, who has already come once this evening, doesn’t know if this is an entirely valid concern. He doesn’t object, though, merely keens high in his throat as Barry obligingly takes hold of him, squeezing tight around the base of his cock until Kravitz retreats off the edge. 

“I could have done that,” Taako mutters against the crook of Kravitz’s neck. 

“I know you could have, love,” Kravitz pants at the same time that Lup says, amused, “But Barry was _bored_.” 

“Barry has no horse in this race,” Barry tells them all calmly. He runs a hand down Kravitz’s flank, patting him lightly on the hip, before Magnus bottoms out and Kravitz sucks in a breath, adjusting to the stretch. Magnus takes a chance to catch his breath before pulling out a little and fucking back in in short thrusts, each one pushing deeper and deeper. He hits Kravitz’s prostate on the third try and Kravitz’s whole body lights up in pleasure. 

“You doing okay?” Taako asks, running a hand teasingly down Kravitz’s stomach. His fingers dance dangerously close to Kravitz’s straining dick but never stray too far below his belly button. 

“Very okay,” Kravitz replies breathlessly. 

Taako grins, the crafty one that always sends heat straight to Kravitz’s gut, “Want more?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kravitz demands even as another flare of pleasure sparks through him. 

“You heard the man, Maggie,” Taako says louder, “He’s not made of glass.”

Magnus, apparently taking this to heart, pulls almost all the way out and slams back in, rocking the whole bed with the motion. Kravitz looses track of what’s happening as Magnus thoroughly fucks him into the mattress, pulling soft moans and breathless gasps from Kravitz as he goes. 

At one point he hears Magnus stage whisper to Taako, “He’s enjoying this, right?”

Taako laughs, the reverberation echoing in Kravitz’s chest.

“Dude,” Taako says, “For Kravitz, he’s basically screaming right now.”

He’s aware of someone kissing him. Taako– no, Barry. Beard hair scrapes his chin. Magnus’ thrusts become more erratic. Someone’s hand- Lucretia, he thinks, cups his chin, rubbing affectionately against his cheek. 

Magnus rocks into him one more time and then warmth is flooding him. Kravitz moans at the feeling, and whines at the emptiness when Magnus pulls out. He’s teetering on the edge again, desperate for one last push to send him over the edge. 

“Still okay?” Taako asks, his hand reaching down to rub circles on the inside of Kravitz’s thigh. If he means to be soothing he misses astronomically, the touch only serving as a tease. 

“Touch me,” Kravitz demands, “Taako, please, touch me.”

Taako grins again, before he moves to lower himself against the bed between Kravitz’s thighs. His breath ghosts over Kravitz’s skin and he looks up through his lashes for a second before swallowing Kravitz’s dick in one go. 

Kravitz arches off the bed again, hands scrabbling frantically. He thrusts into Taako’s mouth, unable to stop himself, and then he’s coming, relief and pleasure crashing into him in an overwhelming wave. 

When he comes back to himself Taako is still in the same place, watching him with an affectionate smile. Kravitz just breathes, smiling helplessly back. Taako hums thoughtfully before pressing two fingers into Kravitz, crooking them lightly. Kravitz shudders, overstimulated, even as his spent cock gives a valiant twitch of interest. 

Lucretia is still stroking his cheek and he glances up at her. She smiles down, though her eyes are slightly hazy with lust. Kravitz notices that he can’t see Lup’s hands. 

“Barry, want me to suck you off?” Taako asks, still lounging between Kravitz’s legs as he casually fingers him. 

Behind him, Kravitz feels Lucretia’s whole body shake, a low moan leaving her, before Lup enters his field of vision, smugly sucking on her own fingers. 

“Tag team,” Lup tells Taako brightly, “I’ll take care of your boy if you take care of mine.”

Taako slowly removes his fingers, holding them up to inspect as they come away wet with Magnus’ cum. 

“Sure thing,” he agrees, standing to make his way over to where Barry is. Lup settles on his thighs, her knees bracketing him, and quickly thrusts into him with her own fingers. His breath hitches, from the sensation as much as the shock, and he gasps when she aims for his prostate, pleasure lighting up his exhausted body. He’s still loose from Magnus and she soon adds a third finger, thrusting and curling them intently. 

“I know you’ve got one more in you, Bone Boy,” she tells him confidently. 

He gradually descends once more into a haze of arousal and pleasure, Barry’s moans and the wet sound of his dick in Taako’s mouth filling the room. Lucretia resumes stroking his face and neck, her hand once straying to brush lightly over his hardened nipples. 

By the time Barry lets out a loud noise and Taako says, “Good one, Bluejeans, mind lending me a hand?” his cock is slowly hardening again. Lup takes notice, and she reaches out her free hand to stroke him. 

Once he’s fully hard, his hips grinding down on Lup’s fingers, she removes them, ignoring his noise of protest. 

“Ko, hand me the vibrator in the second drawer, would you?” She asks. 

“The purple one?” Taako’s voice comes from the other side of the bed, slightly muffled. 

“Mm, the red one,” Lup clarifies. 

Taako hands her a red dildo and some lube. Soon Lup is working the toy into him, her hand on Kravitz’s stomach as she pumps it in and out of him a few times. Settling it inside of him, she whispers something and a soft but driving vibration buzzes through his whole body. He moans and Lup cackles in delight. 

“I got a full moan!” She brags. 

“That’s nice, honey,” Barry congratulates, his voice also muffled, as though he’s face down in a pillow. 

“I should-“ Kravitz gasps as the vibration stops before starting back up again. He reaches for her, hoping to wordlessly convey his desire to return the favor. 

Lup smiles, a genuine smile, bright and pleased. 

“Oh, sweetie, I have plans on how you can help me out, don’t you worry,” she tells him, patting his hand. 

She pours lube on her hand and strokes him with it, her hand an uneven rhythm to the pulses of the vibrator, before lifting herself up and slowly sinking down on him. 

Kravitz grabs the sheets in fists, trying to hold on until she’s fully seated. She rocks experimentally, managing to time it with a pulse so that Kravitz moans, louder than he meant to be. She beams, proud again, before lifting up and beginning to fuck herself in earnest. 

Through blind will and sheer determination, Kravitz manages to stave off his orgasm until Lup is coming, quaking and loud above him. He opens his mouth in a silent scream, the pleasure and feel of it torn from him and leaving him hollowed out. Lup carefully lifts herself off and Kravitz groans at the feeling. 

Lucretia pats his face lightly before lifting his head so she can move, replacing her thighs with a real pillow. Taako comes over to mold himself against Kravitz’s side. 

“Where’s Magnus?” Kravitz asks even as exhaustion pulls at him. 

Taako laughs, “He conked out as soon as he was done fucking you. He’ll start snoring in a little bit, don’t worry.”

Kravitz laughs too, basking in the warmth of Taako against him. 

“I love you,” he mutters sleepily. 

“We love you too,” Taako tells him, kissing his forehead, and then Kravitz is asleep. 


End file.
